Fireworks Explode: Winter Sets In
by Bandit
Summary: Jubilee/Gambit. Not for Rogue/Gambit shippers. Gambit has deep scars from Antarctica, Jubilee wants to help him.


Disclaimer: Although it would be very nice to make millions, have men lust after me, and have the creations of my warped mind laid out on paper, no I do not own these charecters.  
…I'm sorry I snapped at you like that…haha. J/k. Sorry I've been away so long, I've been working in the mines of education and my internet, or as I've come to call it: My lifeline, had been taken away for like, a year. But I'm back, and I see about three people now have the name Bandit. I worry that people will forget that I was the original. ::scowl:: Which I WAS!!! Anyway, here's a story that goes out to all you Rogue haters…::raises fist in the air:: WE WILL UNITE!!  
  
  
Fireworks Explode: Winter Sets In  
  
  
Jubilee watched the theif carefully. Remy knew she was watching her, she was loud and gangly for a fourteen year old. His eighteen years were held over her like a minature black raincloud as she admired his beautiful face.  
His pouting, boyish lips, smouldering eyes, tossled auburn hair. Damnit, he was fine.Jubilee sighed and Gambit turned.  
"I'm interestin' chere?" He said without emotion, the only way he had really spoken since Storm and Kitty had brought him back. Anarctica had scarred him, deeper then anything in his past.  
(Rogue . . . I . . . thanks for believin' in me. I promise what I was ain't what I am now.)  
He had been sullen, withdrawn, from everything and everyone. Jubilee's playful theif was gone,   
(Who said Ah believe you, Remy?)   
Was replaced with a hollow, shell of a man. With a past that kept catching up to him and biting his heels. The faster he ran, the more people he kept tripping over.  
(Rogue?)  
"I'm sorry Remy. I-"  
"I've heard dat fuckin' line t' many times. Leave Remy alone Jub'lee."  
"You don't wanna talk Remy. I understand. I wouldn't either. I-"  
(Ah jus' said Ah wouldn't let ya die in there. Out here, it's up t'you whether you live or die. Ah don't care anymore.)   
"I care about you."  
(Rogue! I don't care if you leave me here, chere, but you have to understand --)   
"I think I understand you better then most people…"  
(You think Ah can understand you? You think wrong, mistuh.)  
"We're both hurt, both healing. Your hurt, it's like an almost scar, it's almost healed, and then you accidently rip it open again…"  
(Fine, then. I've earned your hatred. But at least get me somewhere that'll give me a chance ta get back home.)   
"You're like me, or..Or I'm like you. Either way. We don't wanna get close to someone. And I…"  
Gambit looked at Jubilee.  
"Jubilee, do you know what you' sayin'."  
"No. I was hoping you might be able to tell me."  
Gambit gave a short bark of laughter. "Dese people I live with, dey don't trust me. Dey keep their fuckin' doors locked, as if it would stop me, de prince 'o t'ieves. D' fuckin' morons."  
"That's what you say Remy, you keep up this sheild, like you're everything to everyone, but you hate yourself."  
(Home? You ain't got no home, sugah. Not with me . . . not with the X-Men. Fend for yourself. You seem to have done a good job of that in the past.)   
"Do you t'ink I have a choice!? I killed dose people! My own love leave me in de snow, knowin'…Knowin' dat dere's a pretty good chance…"  
"You loved her. I know.  
(But . . . I love you.)   
"Jubilee, I loved her wit' all my heart. Knowin' her, that's not enough I guess."  
"It-" Jubilee carefully drew in a breath.  
"It's good enough for me Remy." He looked up startled.  
"Chere, you don' know what you talkin' about-"  
"Don't tell me that, I love you cajun! I don't care what you did then, that was then! Now maybe if you were happy about what you did, which you aren't then I might be able to ha-"  
She was abruptly cut off by Gambit, who roughly kissed her on the mouth, running his hands down her worn yellow coat. She fell into the kiss, pulling herself toward him with her hands around his neck, not wanting to let go of him.  
He pulled away gasping.  
"You don' know what your getting into Jub'lee. I be honest wit' you-"  
"I know. And I do."  
(You're honest with the people you love, Gambit. Otherwise . . . it's a gamble.)  
Gambit smiled, for the first time in many days, and laid Jubilee down on the cold brick. He kissed her softly.  
Looking at her face, her blue eyes shining up at him through the darkness of the rooftop, her little mouth twisted in a smile, he knew he would heal. 


End file.
